wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Corona (Silver)
(now owned by Silver) noun # 1. ASTRONOMY the rarefied gaseous envelope of the sun and other stars. The sun's corona is normally visible only during a total solar eclipse, when it is seen as an irregularly shaped pearly glow surrounding the darkened disk of the moon. (DO NOT MENTION THE ACTUAL CORONA DRINK IN THE COMMENTS! PLEASE, KEEP THE COMMENTS RELATED TO THE CHARACTER!) A SandWing-NightWing fugitive, currently residing in the Sea Kingdom. Appearance One may notice a SandWing-NightWing hybrid with mainly a SandWing build living in a small hut on a beach beside the Kingdom of the Sea. Her build is completely SandWing, complete with a tail barb and sail, but her sail is quite small for a SandWing, denoting her hybrid heritage. She isn't remarkably pretty or good-looking, and she is not anything special when it comes to her mediocre height and lean muscle. However, there is something about her presence that commands attention, something intangible that reveals itself in the way she walks or talks or moves. She, like her namesake, is an anomaly in this way. Corona has golden underscales that are quite vibrant and robust compared to the rest of her coloring. Black diamond-shaped scales go down the entire length of her body, covering almost every inch of her like gems or an abundance of shining beetles. Her legs are mainly black and gray with the talons and back part of each leg being a sandy yellow, as are her main- and topscales. Her sail and underwings are a dark brown, as are her horns. Her eyes are two brilliant, shining pools of black that always seem to be searching for something. Personality Corona is, more or less, a killler with a heart. She can escape tough situations, as seen when she escaped getting caught and taken to jail, then likely get killed there. Corona can be very soft and gentle, as seen when she helped a small, blind, SeaWing get back to his parents. Backstory Just a rough outline: Corona was always the best. Best in class, best in kindness, best in fights. She was the dragoness everyone looked up to in that city by the palace. Until her father stole from the queen. They spent days and days running from the law, or rather her father did with Corona in tow. The poor dragonet ended up in the Scorpion Den, where her expertise in little scuffles were no match for the kill-or-be-killed ecosystem. Kindness and charity wouldn't work. But intelligence would, not that she had much. Because she hadn't gone to school for years, not since their graduation at age 5. She had found a place where she was the worst. And that didn't suit her at all. So Corona began to meet different dragons, finding allies and enemies in turn. She learned how to be secretive, and how to get by. That was when her father was killed. The killer, a friend of hers named Heatwave, worked at a poison stall during the day. Corona hatched her plan soon after the death of her father, stalking Heatwave to see how she moved, how she acted. Her habits. One night, the coldest of the year, Corona put on a thick black cloak and made her way to Heatwave's stall. Just as the dragoness turned toward Corona, she stabbed her viciously 8 times, until she was sure her friend was dead. Then, she dropped the knife and went flying off, repeating to herself, "It's okay. She deserved it. She killed your only family. She deserved it. Right?" Then, she was caught by some bounty hunters and taken to a prison, which she escaped. She later met a small, blind SeaWing who was being harassed find his family, thus earning herself a place in the Kingdom of the Sea near where the SeaWing and his family lived. Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)